An integrated circuit may include a lateral extended drain metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor, for example to switch or regulate a voltage higher than that used to power logic circuits in the integrated circuit. An extended drain MOS transistor includes a drift region in the extended drain which contributes to the area and series resistance of the extended drain MOS transistor. It may be desirable to reduce an area of the extended drain MOS transistor which provides a desired series resistance and operating drain voltage.